Xuande ai Zilong, Zilong ai Xuande
by Lu Baihu
Summary: Set in a slight AU (during the Yellow Turbans rebellion with events of the Gongsun Zan-Yuan Shao war) in 186, a certain magistrate from Pingyuan comes across a certain warrior from Changshan ... a Liu Bei/Zhao Yun yaoi/slash! (Revised: Chapter 1, version


Xuande ai Zilong, Zilong ai Xuande, Chapter 1

XUANDE AI ZILONG, ZILONG AI XUANDE 

This is _yaoi_, so if you're conservative or homophobic, leave or flame away! (Xuande means "obscured virtue", and Zilong literally means "Young Dragon.") If you are gay-supportive or care more about Liu Xuande's virtue more than his homosexuality, here you go! (Liu Bei / Zhao Yun)  
Setting: 186 AD, during the Yellow Turbans Rebellion. Speeds up the Gongsun Zan-Yuan Shao war to 186, ignores 'Zhang Fei beats the inspector', Liu Bei's the magistrate of Pingyuan.  
Disclaimer: Not applicable – these people actually lived, and _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_' writer is long dead.  
Reminder: Ye who flame, I care not and I ask not for defense. Please flame away! PLEASE!! But … "But how sad to think I die at the hand of such an ignorant fellow!" – Han Ze, 208 AD.  
Thanks: To Roswell885, who helped me with a lot of dialogue in one of these scenes …  
WARNING: BETA VERSION … WILL REPLACE. PLEASE GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM FOR REVISION … THANKS! (Revision #1.5: New details about a Yuan-Gongsun treaty.)

_Gun gun Chang Jiang dong shi shui …  
Liang hua dao jin ying xiong …  
Shi shui cheng bai wan ou zhu …  
Qing shan yi jiu zai …  
Ji ge xi yang uo … _

*BACKGROUND* (Picks up from Chapter 7, but ignores the continuity except for when Gongsun Zan met Zhao Yun. New readers need not read Chapter 7.)  
After the death of Zhang Jiao, leader of the rebels and bandits known as the Yellow Turbans, the battle still raged to suppress them. Therefore, it became a horrid thing to find that Yuan Shao, Governor of Henei city, secretly gave Governor Gongsun Zan of Beiping orders to take Han Fu's Jizhou province. Yuan Shao then assumed control, despite the deal with Gongsun Zan.

Gongsun Yue rode to ask for his brother's share of Jizhou, he was shot by 'guards of Prime Minister He Jin who had thought he was a Yellow Turban'. Gongsun Zan assumed them to be Yuan Shao's own men and so tried to attack him at the bridge of the River Pan. However, Yuan Shao's mighty general Wen Chou forced his retreat, breaking his formation and killing one of his four generals so that Gongsun Zan did dismount and stumble. From a mound nearby lept a youth with spear, of above-average height, bushy eyebrows, large eyes, broad face, and heavy jowl who fought Wen Chou for fifty bouts before Gongsun Zan's support force arrived.

Gongsun Zan hurried down the hill to ask the young one who he was. He bowed low to reply in a crisp, strong tone, "My name is Zhao Yun from Changshan." His inquisitor also asked, "As many upright people have wholeheartedly thrown in their lot with Yuan Shao, what is this?" Zhao Yun replied, "It is a time of turbulence, and the people are in a sad state. I first served Yuan Shao; but saw that he careless of the welfare of the people. Thus I hoped that together we could restore peace to the land. This meeting in this place is most unexpected."

Gongsun Zan was very pleased, and the two regrouped the army to return to their camp, where Gongsun Zan said, "This is all well, and your battle with Wen Chou makes me have confidence in your ability. However, tommorow we will fight again. Therefore, belay the pleasantries until we've planned out a strategy for victory," and so they did. Meanwhile, letters for aid had been sent off to a certain magistrate in his city of Pingyuan, named Liu Bei …

**

"What?!"

This was Liu Bei, a masculine man of stature with long ears and arms. His eyes were large almond and stood out on a complexion as clear as jade, and he had rich pink lips adorning a modest pencil-mustache. He had worked from a poverty-filled life of straw-weaving until maturity, when he was educated and with two other fellows in arms, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, formed a volunteer troop that helped suppress some of the Yellow Turbans. Therefore, he was promoted to magistrate of Anxi county, and then for the town of Pingyuan. For weapons he had a pair of intricately carved swords.

When Liu Bei looked over the letter, he was quite worried and called in his fellows. First came his stepbrother Guan Yu, a tall man with a full, two-foot-long beard, a vividly burned-red face, and deep red lips. He had slanted eyes like a phoenix's and fine bushy eyebrows like silkworms. His whole appearance was dignified and awe-inspiring, and it was a common sight to see him stroking his shining beard, even if only for the hell of it. His weapon was a long-handled, hundred-twenty-pound curved-blade broadsword called Green Dragon Crescent-Moon Saber.

Behind him was Zhang Fei, a stocky man about Liu Bei's height, with a head like a leopard's, large eyes, a pointed chin and whiskers like a tiger's. At the outbreak of the Yellow Turbans rebellion, the three had sworn in his Peach Garden Oath to be brothers-in-arms, with Liu Bei's virtue placing him as eldest and Zhang Fei's own rashness making him youngest, being righteous but brash and impulsive. His weapon was a zig-zagging-blade spear called the Cobra Spear.

Liu Bei told all of them about the matter, but before he could finish Zhang Fei struck the table, crying in a loud bass voice, "Elder Brother, we must help them forth with immediately!" and tried to take his Cobra Spear. Guan Yu held him back and while struggling to hold this brute added, "This is the case of strong men abusing their strength, and this is bad when we must present a united front against the Yellow Turbans." Liu Bei asked mellowly but with concern about whether they would be accused of striking a government force.

His secretaries advised, "We have sufficient men and horse to help, and Yuan Shao started this fight and wastes needed soldiers on infighting. Though Zhang Jiao (the Yellow Turbans' leader) and his brothers are dead, the rebellion still thrives by Zhao Hong, Han Zhong and Sun Zhong. Therefore we must help Gongsun Zan." With that everyone agreed, and Liu Bei sent out orders to mobilize the trifling troops he had.

**

The next day Gongsun Zan prepared for battle by dividing his army in thirds. The main force was five thousand cavalry in the center, each mounted on white horses. Before this Gongsun Zan had held off barbarian Xiongnu and Qiang tribes. As they held white horses to be their sacred creatures, he always placed them in the van (primary advance wing) of his army to scare them off, and thus he had won the title of General Who Commands White Horses.

When Yuan Shao heard of this, he bade Yan Liang and Wen Chou be Leaders of the Van, each with one thousand of archers and crossbowmen. They were set up half on each side, so in the center was Qu Yi with eight hundred bowmen and ten thousand of foot and horse. Yuan Shao took command of the reserves at rear.

Once informed of his enemy's formation. Gongsun Zan employed his new adherent Zhao Yun for the first time. However, he was too new for Gongsun Zan to feel assured of his good faith, and so put him in command of an obscure company at the rear. The Van Leader was a Yan Guang, and Gongsun Zan himself commanded the center. He took his place on horseback on the bridge beside an enormous red standard on which was displayed "Commanding General" in gold embroidery.

From sunrise to noon the drums rolled for the attack, but Yuan Shao's army made no move. Qu Yi made his bowmen hide under their shields. They heard the roar of explosions, the whistling of arrows, and the rattle of the drums, as Yan Guang approached from the other side, but Qu Yi and his men lay closer than ever and never stirred. They waited till Yan Guang had got close on them and then, as the sound of a bomb rent the air, the whole eight hundred men let fly their arrows in a cloud. Yan Guang was quite taken aback and would have retired, but Qu Yi rode furiously toward him, whirled up his sword and cut him down.

So Gongsun Zan's army lost that battle. The two wings that should have come to the rescue were kept back by the bowmen under Yan Liang and Wen Chou. Yuan Shao's troops advanced right up to the bridge. Then Qu Yi rode forward, slew the standard bearer, and hacked through the staff of the embroidered banner. Seeing this display, Gongsun Zan turned his steed and galloped away.

Qu Yi followed. But just as he caught up with the fugitive, there came prancing forth Zhao Yun, who had grown impatient with Gongsun Zan's distrust of and rode on ahead despite orders, dashing directly at Qu Yi with spear ready to strike. After a few bouts Qu Yi was laid in the dust. Then Zhao Yun attacked the soldiers and he turned the tide. Plunging forward on this side, dashing in on that, he went through as if there were no antagonists and, seeing this, Gongsun Zan turned and came again into the fight. The final victory was on his side.

From the scouts sent to find out how the battle went, Yuan Shao heard the good news of Qu Yi's success in slaying the standard bearer, capturing the flag, and his pursuit. So Yuan Shao took no further care but rode out with his General Tian Feng and a few guards to look on at the enemy and enjoy his victory. "Ha ha!" He laughed out loud. "Gongsun Zan is an incapable."

But even as Yuan Shao spoke, he saw in front the redoubtable Zhao Yun. His guards hastened to prepare their bows, but before they could shoot, Zhao Yun was in their midst, and men were falling before him wherever he went. The others fled. Gongsun Zan's army then gathered round and hemmed in Yuan Shao.

Tian Feng then said to his master, "Sir, take refuge in this empty building here."

But Yuan Shao dashed his helmet to the ground, crying, "The brave man rather faces death in the battle than seeks safety behind a wall!"

This bold speech gave new courage to his soldiers who now fought fiercely and with such success that Zhao Yun could nowhere force his way in. Yuan Shao was soon reinforced by the arrival of his main body and Yan Liang, and the two armies pressed forward. Zhao Yun could only just get Gongsun Zan safe out of the press. Then they fought their way back to the bridge. But Yuan Shao's troops still came on and fought their way across the bridge, forcing multitudes of their adversaries to the water, where many were drowned, despite the efforts of Zhao Yun.

Yuan Shao was leading in person and his troops still advanced. But not more than half a mile away, soon a great shouting was heard behind some hills, and suddenly burst out a body of troops led by Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei. From here Zhao Yun plunged his spear through the side of some soldier, oblivious to all battles before him as he viewed the leader of the doughty three.

At Pingyuan they had heard of the struggle between their protector and his enemy, Yuan Shao, and had at once set out to help. Now the three riders, each with his peculiar weapon, flew straight into the battle. As Liu Bei took the reins of Gongsun Zan's steeds to steady his master, he saw Zhao Yun before him, and admired his resolve and bravery in dashing about, bearing the ordeal without weariness but now returning his gaze with similarly large, almond eyes. Gongsun Zan told him that it was a new recruit, and Liu Bei smiled in admiration.

When Zhao Yun noticed Liu Bei looking him over, he came forward to talk, as the fighting had cleared in their area. "Sir, I expect you are here to help. If so, please help our troops over there, and we will go forward to take their main group." From here as they set off to reinforce their separate points, they struggled but for some time could not make much headway.

Impatient Zhang Fei gathered up his strength and let out with a great shout, "I am Zhang Fei of Yan! Who dares to fight me to the death!" And all the enemy quailed in the presence of his stocky, muscular form and thundering voice. From this a terrible quaking fear seized upon Yuan Shao, pausing in his shock and weakening his hold as he watched a low-looking man of no rank produce such a cry, and realized this was indeed no ordinary man.

However, Yuan Shao had no time to make headway with him, for Guan Yu let his steed attack at full gallop, cutting through armor and flesh alike with a continous trail of blood until he raised it, letting out a mighty roar, "Yuan Shao, I am here to take your life!" This was so unexpected and Yuan Shao was frightened so that he could not move, and only by a trick of fate some soldier in black appeared so that he instead was cut down from head to leg by the terrible green-dragon saber.

He had seen enough; his sword fell from his hand and he fled for his life, losing his headdress and ignoring his loosened hair streaming behind him, becoming a wave. Gongsun Zan had seen the tide turn and called his men to charge. Renewed by this display, they obeyed and the enemy was a panic-stricken wave of humanity, for they had no bravery but Yuan Shao's. With he as frightened as a suckling baby at a thunderclap, how could they think of ought but flight? Many threw away their spears, bows or armors and whatever could pause them. Those who ran were either trampling fallen comrades under foot, or being trampled by a tumbling mass of assorted brown and grey horses. In the end, Yuan Shao was chased across the bridge when Gongsun Zan called in his army and the cheering multitude of his men returned to camp.

**

After the usual greetings Gongsun Zan said, "If you had not come to help, we should have been in a very bad case." Liu Bei replied, "I could do no less for you, my lord and protector, and I am fine."

Gongsun Zan said, "As Yuan Shao has wrongly slain my brother, I vow that neither the same sky nor the same sunshine cover us. With his death I hope to relieve my heart and my brother in the Nine Golden Springs."

Impatient Zhang Fei cut in, shouting, "So why wait? Tommorow I will be off so that we may take the coward's head!"

From that Liu Bei held him, explaining, "Patience, _sandi_ (Third Brother)! Tommorow the sun will be at our south, and so we will use our lord's own White Horse chargers to make a stand a mile south of Beiping. As our scouts report that Yuan Shao will return tommorow. As such, we shall have an ambush from the Di Hills to our north and their rear to drive him towards Beiping so that whatever force he sends will be outflanked thrice."

All agreed to the plan, and so the conversation turned away, "So Guan Yu and Zhang Fei will be Van Leaders, and the ambush force will be led by …" as Liu Bei pointed to Zhao Yun, not knowing who he was.

The reply was from Gongsun Zan, seeing how Zhao Yun's tongue seemed to catch, "He is Zhao Yun from the Changshan territory. He once was for Yuan Shao but noted him to be a beast and so left him. He has helped me since we met, protecting me from that Wen Chou."

Thus Liu Bei and Zhao Yun were made acquainted with each other, and a warm affection sprang up from the very first. However, neither knew how to say or show their feeling for the other, as they were quite unsure of how far it went, so the meeting of five was concluded abruptly. (-requested criticisms here)

Later that day in the afternoon, when the camps had settled into some form of order, Gongsun Zan went with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei to plan some strategy, leaving Liu Bei and Zhao Yun together and alone at a parapet of the walls. When Liu Bei leaned against the railing to watch the people among the tents, Zhao Yun turned to face him and asked, "How have you been?"

Liu Bei noted with a blush, "I have been fine. And you?"

Zhao Yun said, "I have spent a long time looking for the right leader to follow, the best master to serve. I am one to seek out other men to stand for, but though with Governor Gongsun Zan, I feel that you are a good sort of man."

Liu Bei reeled back when he heard this, for he was confused and slightly humbled. "Surely you jest, no." Zhao Yun said, "Your virtues are great, your merits many, yet you have not high rank nor wealthy wife. What is this?"

Liu Bei smiled and said, "I have no high ambition lest I forget my duties now, and I have never really had women in my life. My father died young, so at fifteen I had education under Gongsun Zan and Lu Zhi. They are my friends, and since the Yellow Turbans rebellion I have been in the company of my Peach Oath brothers. As I now find you, I am amazed to see you not the Emperor's champion but with poor fellows like us!" He turned, aware of how closely he had come to admitting how he felt about Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun said, "I could use someone to talk to in my spare time."

And Liu Bei said, "Too busy, too busy. Still, I've had my eye on you."

Liu Bei blushed and admitted, "I don't … exactly prefer the company of women."

And Zhao Yun said, "We shall meet again as more than friends, I know that much."

The meeting was concluded, and both left. But each thought as they left, _I wonder what he meant by that?_

**

The next day, the armies were prepared and scouts reported, "Yan Liang's army is pointed for the River Pan bridge, and Wen Chou's prepared to follow him. Zhao _jiangjun_ says that he left Yuan Shao as he found the soldiers to be culled from common militias, entirely untrained and unsuited. Though they are great in number, it is true that they are no terrible group."

With that Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei made their stand outside Beiping as Zhao Yun headed for the hills, to wait for Yuan Shao's armies. Finally, Zhao Yun sent a messenger to report back to Liu Bei.

"I see now that Yan Liang's army is partly across. As there are no other bridges but this one, shall I strike Wen Chou's army when he comes across? If so, I'll force him to leave Yan Liang behind and flee, then destroy the bridge as he crosses to drown his army. I will return forthwith to attack Yan Liang's flank."

Liu Bei read this and told the messenger, "This is clever of him! Tell them to prepare behind Di Hills, for Yan Liang steadily hurries." Gongsun Zan deployed his main forces under Liu Bei's command with his brothers at the wings, leaving his own bowmen within the city walls. That day the enemy had 5,000 soldiers with Yan Liang and Wen Chou while Gongsun Zan could only spare 6,000 of his own for Liu Bei, so this strategem was necessary.

As soon as the armies were drawn up, Liu Bei at the forefront of his men, Yan Liang rode to to rail abuses at them, crying, "Who are you mad simpletons, and how dare you stand before us soldiers of the north!" Immediately Zhang Fei advanced and screamed, "Yan _zei_ (wretch Yan)! As we have fought the Yellow Scarves to subdue them in Youzhou, how dare you call us simpletons! Indeed, you are the bumpkin!"

Before Yan Liang could retort, Guan Yu rode forth to say, "Only a fool will act in your manner, for I am Guan Yu of Hedong … and t'was I who scared your master into running for his life yesterday!" Laughing he raised his eyes to the sky and added, "Master and slave, dogs both!"

Yan Liang was filled with rage, at once riding forward bristling with anger, "Dare you reinforce those words?" Liu Bei nodded to Guan Yu, who stood his ground as Zhang Fei reproached, "Alright! Your whole crowd may come on and I will not quiver! _Lai_ _a_!" (Come on!)

This was not in the plan, but before Liu Bei could call him back Zhang Fei had already begun, and the two combatants battled. Twenty bouts were fought without a lapse or victor, and as they approached the twenty-fifth a crescendoing rumbling could be heard behind, for a body of troops under Wen Chou had arrived. Though Guan Yu had his orders to desist, he thought that they were canceled and rode out as well. Wen Chou whipped up his steed and set his spear, so Guan Yu wielded his _Qinglong Dao_ (green-dragon saber) and Liu Bei had no choice but to sound a battle horn. The deep signal bells were rung from the center of his formation, and before anyone reacted a teeming wave of soldiers burst onto the scene.

It was Zhao Yun, and his orange-clad men struck the yellow Yuan soldiers from behind. Striking left and right, this ambush was so unexpected that Wen Chou went back to reinforce them, leaving Guan Yu to pursue. The confusion was great and Yan Liang was distracted as well, so without any semblance of a battle plan he too followed Wen Chou, seeing how Zhao Yun doughtily handled the fight. However, despite the charge of the soldiers led by Yan Liang and Wen Chou, Zhao Yun still fought them off and surged through, leaving a mess of horse and men as he cut an arterial pass through to meet Liu Bei, whose soldiers entered the fray.

Liu Bei drew his twin swords, and Zhao Yun his spear, exchanging a quick glance before following. Orders of "Advance!" and "Strike their left flank! The left!" flew across the plains as each man fought for himself and cut down those who blocked him. However, before very long, Liu Bei's horse was struck by a sword and fell, wounded in the flank. Fortunately, Zhao Yun saw this and dismounted, sweeping his spear around as to allow Liu Bei to reach his own steed and remount. Such a display of magnificence was not lost on anyone; Guan Yu and Zhang Fei saw this and fought even harder, their soldiers fighting as if tenfold.

As Yan Liang and Wen Chou's soldiers were dismayed and outclassed, before long they had no choice but to retreat. Those who did not retreat for the bridge fled in an unorderly mess. Even Yan Liang himself doffed his silver helmet and fled, but before anyone could cross the bridge Zhao Yun raised his spear as a signal, and out from under the bridge, ropes were pulled by a company of his troops, releasing the logs which had held up the bridge. All on it fell in, cut to pieces by Zhao Yun's soldiers or drowning in the river.

The final blows came when Wen Chou had to ford the bridge, but before long his horse could not keep up and he had to climb the bodies of dead comrades to retire in humiliation as Liu Bei and his cohorts laughed at the sight; Yan Liang had fought Zhao Yun's soldiers but it was not known whether he had survived or in fact had drowned in the chaos. Those who did not drown surrendered in thousands and the victory was complete.

**

Yuan Shao had lost that battle, and Gongsun Zan would not risk another. They strengthened their defenses and in the meantime news of the fighting had reached Capital Luoyang, and Regent Marshal (highest military official) He Jin was told.

His adviser, Counselor Chen Lin, went to see his master and said, "The two active leaders of today are Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan, who fight at River Pan. In this time when we battle the Yellow Turbans, how can we wait for their bickering to cease? If left to their own devices, their ambition shall carry them to be worse men than the rebels themselves. Rather, give them an imperial command to make peace between them, and both will support you out of gratitude for your intervention." 

"Good!" said He Jin. So he sent the Minister of the Palace Bureau Zhao Qi, on the mission. When he arrived, Yuan Shao went out to welcome them to camp and receive the imperial command with greatest respect.

However, when he read it, he waxed angry and threw it to the floor, crying, "This is no imperial edict but that of the Imperial Guardian, and twice I have lost victory by the meddling of a petty peasant, so how can I cease?" Had this not been an emissary of the government, he would have answered by putting the man to death.

Fortunately, as the emissary prepared to leave, Tian Feng and the other advisors recalled Yuan Shao to remonstrate, "The emissary speaks truth; there are reports that peasants have become so dissatisfied with your conduct as to join the Yellow Turbans. As it was the eunuchs' corruption that drove the first Yellow Turbans to rebel against the government, so these peasants see you. Put down these rebellions and make peace to concentrate on this danger; we may make war with Gongsun Zan later and memorialize that he was in cooperation." 

Said Yuan Shao, "Your words should have been mine," and called back Zhao Qi to agree. Just then Ju Shou intervened and said, "Moreover, let us stipulate that we shall do battle with the Yellow Turbans. That is the nature of Zhao Qi's request. When we complete our mission and slay those within our boundaries, the truce shall be of no use and we may discard it. Then we may accept." 

Zhao Qi was more interested in making peace than in which terms, and was pleased. And the details were settled, so Zhao Qi then went to see Gongsun Zan.

But Gongsun Zan was so angry at Yuan Shao, he had to be held back by the four others lest he beat Zhao Qi for suggesting this. Therefore Liu Bei said, "We must take this opportunity to rest our troops and rebuild our defenses. As Yuan Shao has already accepted, it would be in bad faith for you to decline. Moreover, we cannot fight an enemy with weary soldiers and tumbled fortifications." However, nothing of the sort Ju Shou had said was repeated by Liu Bei. 

Therefore Gongsun Zan sent his own letters to his adversary proposing friendship and aid against the Yellow Turbans. Gongsun Zan drew off his army and sent up a memorial eulogizing Liu Bei for his advice, who was raised to the rank of Governor of Pingyuan, equal in rank to Gongsun Zan though still his follower and servant.

Meanwhile, that very day the three brothers were in attendance for Gongsun Zan's post-battle review of the troops, but as it closed Liu Bei winced, fainted and fell to the ground as a trickle of blood covered his left side. The procession was stopped and the other four men carried him inside, where he recovered consciousness shortly while Zhao Yun was tearing up his sleeve to bind this wound.

A physician was called and he said, "He has a strong wound in the ribs that was not noticed, and now it has opened. Though I can give him these herbs now to stop the bleeding, he must return home to rest, and he shall require a hundred days of repose with half of them including _qigong_ (a form of meditative exercise). But if there is passion or anger, the wounds will reopen and he shall be in a bad state." 

That being said, all agreed that Liu Bei should return home to Pingyuan, and when Zhao Yun asked to follow, Gongsun Zan relented. The convoy was prepared, and within a week the citizens young and old gathered to cheer their returning hero in an affecting display. It was almost too much for Liu Bei, but without an incident he went home.

**

After twenty days had passed since his return, Liu Bei decided to recuperate with some _wushu_, so for the week he would train with his brothers and Zhao Yun. Admittedly, Zhao Yun was a little hesistant about contact with Liu Bei, but he was reassured and they went through the slow exercises, then the quick ones. Before the sixth day they were fighting like old practitioners. On the seventh, however, as Zhao Yun and Liu Bei went through a practice set, the last stance halted awkwardly and Liu Bei collapsed, growling lowly in pain and clutching his left thigh.

"Xuande!" Zhao Yun cried and rushed to his side as Zhang Fei and Guan Yu followed. "Brother!" They carefully took his arms and carried him into his room until Liu Bei stopped grimacing, his eyes closed. "A … I must have stretched a muscle … I'll be fine." As Zhang Fei and Guan Yu slumped in relief, Zhao Yun reminded him that he should rest before they continued. It was agreed, when orders came from Gongsun Zan not to disclose what had happened for fear of hurting morale.

Now Zhang Fei had been all day drowning his sorrow in wine and had drunk far too much. Calling for his horse he rode out past the lodging, and at the gate saw a small crowd of white-haired people weeping bitterly. When he asked in his state they said, "We have not seen our lord and worry if he is ill, so we beg you to tell us where he is!" He admitted the secret and by the new hour the entire town, even the guards, had gathered at their door.

When Liu Bei heard of this he scolded him, "Since you have told them of my ailment they have all abandoned work to see me! I will heal no faster with them than if I were without them, so why this?" And he rose up to bid them all return. When the people saw their lord they gave one cheer and obeyed.

But when Liu Bei turned to leave, he let out a great cry and swooned, for with the access of rage his wound had opened. Fortunately the people vied to carry him in to bed and called for a physician. The physician was a Luoyang man named Ji Ping who was quite up and coming, as he had been discliplined by the best, among them the Court Physician, and once he examined Liu Bei he said, "This incident brought up shame and mortification to your brother, but they were not so much as to open and wound him. Rather, let his secretaries continue work and let him rest for fifty days. Then he may return." They thanked him and he left without reward. 

However Ji Ping was an obscure man (yes, Chapter 23's Ji Ping) who did not keep up with affairs of state, and so he did not know this was Liu Bei. In fact, he did not know of Guan Yu's beard or Zhang Fei's cry, though he was at that time under the patronage of Yuan Shao as his personal physician. Traders who had passed into the Northland to provide his armies with weapons made their way to Yuan Shao, who had just began fighting leaders to his east in Xiangping. He heard by local gossip of what had happened and had Ji Ping dragged out before him in bonds.

Yuan Shao spoke to Ji Ping angrily, "My spies have long told me of Liu Bei's wounds in battle, and it has been acknowledged policy that once the rebels in this land are subjugated, the army should turn on Gongsun Zan's lot including that Liu Bei, when wounds would have killed him, so that even the peasants discuss it in market, and now you have injured my long-term plan without any short-term benefit. Why?" 

Ji Ping confessed his fault shamefully, saying, "I am of little talents and did not deserve the post and honors which you have given me, yet by the nature of physicians I do not recognize Yuan Shao's man or Gongsun Zan's; they are treated alike. I know my fault is grave but pray you regard my reasons as a mere bumpkin, ignorant of your policy and would not know Gongsun Zan if he saw him. If you leave my head and deprive me of primary rank, you may use my services and I will bite off a finger as an oath. 

The assembly was sorry for Ji Ping; for when Yuan Shao or one of his sons was ill his medicines quickly revived them to vitality and as one begged that he be given a reduction in rank or somehow be spared. However Yuan Shao was obdurate and for once decisive and would hear none of it, so the advisors could do nothing but weep pathetically as the lictors dragged out Ji Ping and beheaded him. 

Tian Feng had recovered and after this said, "Let not word of this escape, or you shall be considered one with the eunuchs. We here shall say nothing of it, and now our business is be to defeat the Yellow Scarves as quickly as possible to be freed of the truce." Thus Yuan Shao bade him lead an army with Yan Liang, Zhang He, Wen Chou and Gao Lan, in all 2,000 horse and foot each. They immediately supplied for a month.

The resistance they found was pathetic, and within the month the Yellow Turbans, none of who were any strategists or warriors but a rabid mob, were all crushed -- in fashion, Yuan Shao would hear no pleas of surrender, but bade that all captured be beheaded at once. Thus many fled from the field, cutting the enemy ranks into halves, then fourths, then eighths and so on; those who were never caught spoke nothing of their past for the rest of their lives. The victory was won, and with each trooper refreshed by the next month, they turned their sights against Liu Bei.

One day Liu Bei with his brothers and Zhao Yun went hunting in a sloped forest. They came upon a body of armed men along the trees, all without uniform and they were looking mean, so all four laid hands on their weapons for a fight. As they did a rider burst into the clearing.  
  
Who were these men and who is the rider? We shall see in the next chapter. TBC 


End file.
